Te iubesc, Zatanna
by owlcat92
Summary: Chalant Fic. Robin misses Zatanna - like, really misses her. Beast Boy and he have a little talk. Robin opened the door to the roof and quietly dragged his feet to the edge of the building and sat down, legs hanging over the edge. "Zatanna..." Chalant. Robtanna. Dick/Zatanna. Beast Boy and Robin Bromance. - Cat


**'Te iubesc' means 'I love you' in Romanian, yes, I know he speaks Romani. I could only find Romanian, it's easier.**

**CHALANT. I love it. Love, Love, Love. I have ****_no problem _****with Robstar, in fact, I ship it in a normal Teen Titans fic... but ZATANNA! Adore. Also Robin/Beast Boy BROMANCE. I love these two as werid brothers, not as much as Dick and Wally, mind you.**

**_Anyway_****, let's get past my rambling. Get reading.**

Robin sighed and rested his head on his knee, looking over the Jump City skyline; so very long since they had spoken, at least five months. Robin hated the world sometimes; he really, really hated it. His hand slowly fluttered to the very small, golden stone that rested in a hidden compartment near his neck – a glamor charm. What the Titan's saw wasn't him – he didn't have that gelled hair and that amazingly pale skin, no, _that _was all a ruse. He hadn't really changed in appearance, apart from the height difference. He really _had _shot up, take that Wally.

But a glamor charm was only skin deep, it only bended the physical layer. Mental… Emotional, those were untouched.

Robin sighed – he missed her, he missed her _so, so, much_.

Zatanna.

"Te iubesc, Zatanna..." He whispered, revering to his native Romani language"Te iubesc..."

He slowly looked around the roof of the tower, biting his lip. Surly his friends wouldn't care if he was gone for a couple of days. He hadn't seen his girlfriend in a few months, sure, they contacted through email and phone, but it wasn't the same as holding her hand or hearing her laugh in person.

Her voice... he missed everything. _Everything. _He regretted nothing more than leaving Gotham and therefore leaving the Team. He loved this new team, sure, but he missed being the little brother and not needing to bother with leading a team, who, for all their possitives, had so many failures. Again, he sighed, running a hand through his hair and standing up. _Everything_.

"Yo, Rob. You up here?" A voice floated up into the empty roof. Robin turned, looking at his green compainion. "You miss her?" The green skin teenager sat down on the roof before Robin, not even walking a steep, slid back onto the floor. He nodded.

"I miss M'gann, sometimes." Beast Boy said, staring off over the skyline, face drawn in a blank, straight line. "Sometimes I wonder what she's doin', ya know? I mean, she might not _really _be my sister... but look at me." He motioned to himself. "I don't exactly have anybody else, do I?" He glanced at his black haired friend. "You can take the Glamor charm off for me, ya know... right?"

Robin answered with raising his arm slowly to his neck and removing the yellow stone, instantly changing him from strict leader of the Teen Titans to the little Robin from Young Justice. In return Beast Boy let a tail grow and hair to sprout from his forearms, he sighed contently. "Dude, you have no idea how good that feels. You have any idea how hard it is to keep up that form, I mean- Rob? Dude, you OK?"

Robin was just staring straight in front of him, not seeming to pay a single piece of attention to the team member who was sitting beside him. "I just miss her, Gar." He whispered. "I miss her so much. Every single day, I just want to..." He flexed his fingers, before fitting one hand into the other in a sort of one person holding hands display. "I just want to hold her."

Garfield Logan stared at him before sighing and turning his head back to the sky in front of them. "Yeah, M'gann and I talk over a mind-link." He tapped his temple. "I see anything she sends me like I was the one experiencing it... but it's cold, you can't _feel _anything. And if she tries hard enough to let me be able to feel her hugging me, I just remember..." He looked downwards towards the water that splased below. "I just remember it's not real."

"I haven't _seen _her in months, Gar. Mind-link or otherwise. We've hardly talked, our scedules and timezones just don't match. It's rare to get a call once a fortnight. An email can come through more often, but that's just text on a screen. But do you know the worst thing, Gar?" He sighed, finally turning his head. "It's that I can't share it with anybody."

Beast Boy looked over at the ebony. "You have me."

"You're not enough. I've set myself up here as some…" He waved an arm. "Amazing person who doesn't need any help; I've set myself up as somebody who doesn't need any physical touch or comfort. I'm not that person, Gar. I'm not that boy. I need attention; I need somebody to be with me through every single step and down every single road. I need it – I want it." He turned his head to face the city again. "You do think the team would miss me? For a few days? Do you think they would understand?"

"I would understand."

"That wasn't the question, BB."

"Well, I don't know." He paused tapping his fingers on his knees. "I guess they would be angry, confused. I don't know; give me one of your annoying words." He tossed the bird a lopsided grin, to which to the bird in question replied in kind.

"Totally un-traught."

"Dis."

"Un."

"Dis.

"You asked for a _grammatically _correct word, did you not?" Robin asked, finally letting out a small laugh. "You got what you asked for."

"Fine. I think they would be _'totally un-traught.'_" The green skinned male replied, before sighing. "I tell ya what, Rob, I'll do something for you that will probably break me – I'll lie, 'kay? I'll lie to the team and say you told me that you were going to Gotham for a few days. I'll mumble something about family or something and they'll leave you alone 'bout it."

"Gar, I could never make you do th-"

"You wouldn't be. You're dying inside, Robin. You can't just… just not do something about it."

"… I'll call her, I'll ask her to come over. I'll tell the team… I'll… I'll be _me_."

The younger boy smiled, standing up and placing a hand on the other teens shoulder. "I'll leave ya too it, Rob. See you in the morning." He then smiled and pointed at the moon. "You know what, nah, it's morning already. I'll see you later." He left, but not before mumbling something about Bats and being nocturnal, causing Robin to crack a smirk. His hand fluttered to his utility belt, fingers closing over the black communicator, thumb tracing over the small letters, two 'Z's curling on the lid and the small top hat and wand. He used his same thumb to click the com open and place it to his ear, hearing the connecting tone before the voice he was craving to hear floated out from the speaker, he closed his eyes savouring it.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Zee."

_"Robin!" _She squealed; you could hear not a smile, but a grin being pushed out into her words.

"I was wondering… could you come over later?"

_"Of course, you big idiot_."

OHMYGODCHALANTILOVEYOUWHYAREYOUSOCUTEDAMNYOUYOUNGJ USTICEWHYDIDYOUSPLITTHEMUPOHGOD

Robin leaped over the monster, tossing a couple of bird-a-rangs at it, scowling slightly when they did nothing to even dint the hard armour that surrounded it. The HIVE Five stood cheering from the sidelines, grinning at their creation and how well it was doing, Robin had no idea how the HIVE had even managed to create something this… no, tough wasn't the right word. Annoying fit it better.

Starfire charged her starbolts, roaring in rage before letting loose a barrage of steaming green lasers that flew from her fingertips. Raven raised her hands, chanting her chant, and tossed a fallen piece of rubble at the creature who howled, and puffed out a puff of smoke from its nostrils, it opened its mouth before releasing a turret of fire right for the heroines, who quickly dashed out of the way.

"Of course it breathes fire." Robin muttered "_Naturally._"

Beast Boy tossed an exasperated expression that was not caught by the others at the Boy Wonder. He was used to the elder's comments but sometimes he wondered how he was able to be serious at all. It was at these times he remembered he was a Bat.

Cyborg charged up his canon, ready to fire, before everything stopped. The HIVE stopped cheering, the monster stopped fighting and the heroes stopped fighting and soon the only thing heard was a soft, female voice that simply said a single word.

"_tis_." The voice said it so clearly and the monster, fire breath and all, sat down on its behind, looking like a little puppy, tongue hanging out and panting.

Robin's head snapped around before he scampered down and behind the monster only to see a teenage girl with long black hair, dressed in a yellow, white and black magicians outfit. Maybe it was his imagination, but she looked even more beautiful than he remembered, maybe her face we more heart shaped or her hair slightly longer, maybe even she was a little taller. Robin didn't know; all he knew was that _she _was standing right here. _Right here_.

The HIVE and Titans were watching intently, curious of the awestruck expression on the boy wonders face. He took a step towards her, opening his mouth to speak, before the girl in question slammed into him and pulled down his face before kissing him, hands wrapping around his neck and he could feel his own arms circling around her waist before a single arm let go of his neck, searching for the compartment, before clicking it open and tossing the glamor charm from its holder, his hair fell around his face and he adjusted his head before pulling away and resting his forehead on hers.

"I missed you, Zee."

"I missed you too, Boy Wonder."

"Te iubesc, Zatanna." He whispered.

"Te iubesc, Richard." She whispered, even quieter, back to him.

"I'm trying to be non-chalant about this."

"Why? Be as chalant as you like." She stole another kiss.

They didn't notice the two teams on the sidelines, mouths dropped open in shock, while one certain little green skinned teenager just smirked, waving at the almost invisible shape of the floating girl who waved back an almost invisible wave.

**So, yeah. It's a little cheesy. I've not really writen a kiss before. I don't have much experience, but I'll try new things... to certain levels. And I know that like, halfway through the ' " " ' marks went werid (I didn't notice my computer was set to Romanian... yeah...), I couldn't be bothered to fix it all. I hope you enjoyed it. Review and/or PM me,**

**- Cat =^.^=**


End file.
